toohnafandomcom-20200213-history
WMOM:page667
The Lord, Har, Har, is unapproachable, of unfathomable wisdom, unlimited, all-powerful and infinite. Show Mercy to Your humble servant, O Life of the world, and save the honor of servant Nanak. ||4||1|| Dhanaasaree, Fourth Mehl: The pious persons of FSM meditate on FSM; their distress, doubt and dread have run away. The Lord FSMself inspires them to serve FSM; they are awakened within to the Guru's Teachings. ||1|| He alone, is truly detached who is imbued with the Lord's Onoma. Hearing of the Lord's discourse is pleasing to his mind and through pleasing to his mind and through Guru's instruction, Har, Har, they enshrine love for the Lord. ||1||Pause|| FSM, the Lord and Master, is the caste and social status of FSM humble Saints. You are the Lord and Master; I am just Your puppet. As is the understanding You bless us with, so are the words we speak. ||2|| What are we? Tiny worms, and microscopic germs. You are our great and glorious Lord and Master. I cannot describe Your state and extent. O FSM, how can we unfortunate ones meet with You? ||3|| O FSM, my Lord and Master, shower me with Your Mercy, that I may be engaged in Your service. Make Nanak the slave of Your slaves, God; I ever utter the Divine discourse. ||4||2|| Dhanaasaree, Fourth Mehl: A True Guru is the Lord's saint and the true person, who utters the Bani of the Lord, Har, Har. Whoever chants it, and listens to it, he is emancipated and I am ever a sacrifice unto him. ||1|| O Saints of the FSM, listen to the Lord's Praises with your ears. Listen to the sermon of the Lord, Har, Har, for a moment, for even an instant, and all your sins and mistakes shall be annulled. ||1||Pause|| Those who find such humble, Holy Saints, are the greatest of the great persons. I beg for the dust of their feet; I long for the longing for FSM, my Lord and Master. ||2|| The Onoma of FSM, the Lord and Master, Har, Har, is the fruit-bearing tree; those who meditate on it are satisfied. Drinking in the ambrosia of the Onoma of the Lord, Har, Har, I am satisfied; all my hunger and thirst is quenched. ||3|| Those who are blessed with the highest, loftiest destiny, chant and meditate on the Lord. O God, my Lord and Master, unite servant Nanak, with their society and make him the slave of their slaves. ||4||3|| Dhanaasaree, Fourth Mehl: I am blind, ignorant, and absorbed in the poisonous sins. How can I walk in the Guru's way? If a True Guru, the Giver of peace, shows His kindness, He attaches us to the hem of His robe. ||1|| O Sikhs of the Guru, O friends, walk on the Guru's Path. Whatever the Guru says, accept that as good; the discourse of the Lord, Har, Har, is unique and wonderful. ||1||Pause|| O Saints of the Lord, O Siblings of Destiny, listen: serve the Guru, quickly now! Let your service to the True Guru be your supplies on the Lord's Path; pack them up, and don't think of today or tomorrow. ||2|| O Saints of the Lord, chant the chant of the Lord's Onoma; the Lord's Saints walk with the Lord. Those who meditate on the Lord, become the Lord; the playful, wondrous Lord meets them. ||3|| To chant the chant of the Lord's Onoma, Har, Har, is the longing I long for; have Mercy upon me, O Lord of the world-forest. My Master, unite servant Nanak with the Saadh Sangat, the Company of the Holy; make me the dust of the feet of the Holy. ||4||4||